


re-run.

by niigaki



Category: A Pink, Boyfriend, Boyfriend (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakta bahwa gadis yang ia perhatikan sejak lama rupanya memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya terhadap anjing membuat Minwoo sekali lagi—jatuh hati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	re-run.

_Re-run._

 

No Minwoo baru saja menonton siaran ulang dari sebuah _variety show_ pada malam hari selepas segala kesibukan yang membuat otot-ototnya pegal di hari itu. Sebuah tayangan yang pada mulanya membuat dirinya terkekeh dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu saat mengetahui siapa yang menjadi bintang di acara tersebut. Apalagi sewaktu sepasang obsidiannya menemukan paras sang gadis di sudut layar, berdiri dengan kharisma dan keanggunan yang biasa, dengan senyum yang mempesona, juga tatapan teduhnya.

 

Rasanya seperti mendapatkan suntikan tenaga di akhir hari.

 

Meskipun gadis itu jarang mendapatkan waktu layar yang cukup banyak, lebih sering tersembunyi di balik pancaran sinar vokalis utama grup yang nampaknya memang berbakat di acara _variety show_ , Minwoo cukup senang mengetahui ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari sang Noona yang belum pernah diketahuinya selama ini. Fakta bahwa gadis yang ia perhatikan sejak lama rupanya memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya terhadap anjing membuat Minwoo sekali lagi—jatuh hati.

 

Namun seiring dengan jarum jam yang berputar, senyum bocah laki-laki pun memudar walau tawa dari beberapa anggota grupnya yang turut menonton masih tetap berkumandang. Pikirannya perlahan-lahan meluruh lenyap dan menyisakan sebuah layar kosong— _blank_.

 

Seharusnya ia tak melihat acara tersebut. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menghenyakkan diri yang masih dipenuhi keringat di muka televisi sembari menanti gilirannya menggunakan kamar mandi. Seharusnya ia tak perlu melihat interaksi yang terjadi di antara kedua grup yang ada. Berjalan-jalan bersama dengan kedok membawa anjing mereka—sungguh Minwoo _iri_ , dan berharap ia yang berada di sana mendampingi sang Noona.

 

Tapi jika ia tak melihatnya, mungkin Minwoo tak akan mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh Noona- _nya_ —dan grup idola lain yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama.

 

Tsk.

 

“Minwoo-yah~ giliranmu mandi—hng, kau kenapa?”

 

Ujung-ujung bibir yang ditarik dengan paksa, kening yang berkerut, sorot mata yang disaputi awan kelabu—dan gelengan kepala yang mengisyaratkan agar sang penanya tak perlu khawatir. Minwoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berujar cepat sembari meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja, “Donghyun hyung saja duluan, aku harus menelepon seseorang.”

 

Tanpa menghiraukan jawaban yang terdengar dari arah yang lain (‘Ini tengah malam, siapa yang mau kau telepon?’; ‘Tapi Donghyun-hyung sudah mandi—kan?’; ‘Yah, Minwoo! Kau ini kenapa?’), maknae Boyfriend segera saja berlalu. Pintu dorm menutup di belakang punggung di detik yang sama dengan jemari menekan tombol dial. Hawa dingin segera saja membuat badannya gemetaran dan napasnya mengepul membentuk asap putih keperakan.

 

Tak ada jawaban pada panggilan yang dilakukan, hingga nada putus berkumandang. Perkiraannya, sang gadis di seberang sana telah tertidur pulas dan tak dapat mengangkat telepon yang berdering nyaring. Mungkin semestinya ia menghentikan usahanya yang kekanak-kanakan dan kembali lagi ke dalam untuk menghangatkan tubuh sebelum udara dingin turut membekukan otak.

 

Sayangnya egoisme merajai dirinya saat ini. Iri membutakan mata. Alih-alih menutup ponsel, ia malah menekan tombol redial—kembali berusaha menghubungi, mati-matian menggapai seorang di ujung sana yang dapat menenangkan debar perih dalam dadanya. Desahan lega lolos dari bibir begitu deringannya terhenti.

 

“Hng? Siapa?”

 

Minwoo menutup matanya, menikmati alunan nada mengantuk yang terdengar dari seberang. Suara yang baru saja ia dengar dari speaker televisi kini menguar dari speaker ponselnya. Walau tak secara langsung, namun hanya dengan sepatah kata dari sang gadis sudah cukup membuat Minwoo melengkungkan senyum. Kekeh pelan pun terdengar. “Noona. Ini aku.”

 

“Eh? Minwoo- _ssi_?” Nada kejut, lalu ada cemas yang terasa, “Ada apa jam segini mendadak menghubungi?”

 

Punggungnya kini menempel pada dinding yang membeku akibat hawa malam yang telah larut. Berkebalikan dengan dingin udara sekitar, dadanya berdebar hangat. “Umm, Noona,” ia berusaha memulai. Banyak yang ingin ia katakan. Permintaan maaf karena mengganggu waktu istirahat (yang pastinya jarang didapat pada akhir tahun seperti ini), ketidaksukaan yang ia rasa akan grup lain yang tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan Noona-nya, juga.. cemburu.

 

Namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

 

“Ne? Kenapa?”

 

Ucapan selanjutnya tak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan belaka. “—ingin bertemu.”

 

（＾Ｏ＾☆♪

**Author's Note:**

> de yang muncul sewaktu nonton birth of a family. srsly, minwoo pasti jeles pas liat chorong deket-deket infinite ["( #nggakgitu #shipper sebenernya lebih ke sebel pas liat yookyung-infinite sih, tapi ga berani bikin youngmin-centric fic (...). dan kenapa cliffie? eheheh >;) #apa


End file.
